Optiaster Cantios
Elemential |ailments = |weaknesses = (Neutral) All Elements (Fire) (Ice) (Water) (Thunder) (Dragon) (Earth) (Wind) (Nature) (Aether) |move = Full Power Elemental Breathstorm |creator = Chaoarren }} Optiaster Cantios are the Rare Species of Cantios. Appearance/Aesthetic Differences Optiaster bear two different base colour stages depending on the time of day, but they have a colour scheme for its base element form. They have silver eyes, silver stripes, grey special veins called "elemental veins" on Optiaster Cantios, silver spikes, grey horns, silver fangs, bronze shading on its feet and the tips of the tail, and a grey chest. In the day time, their scales are a bright gold. In the night time, their scales are a shining black. When threatened, their scales show their true colour, a vibrant red and crimson colour like that of a sunrise/set. They also have slight differences to their head. Their horns are slightly longer and they have a small spike below on their jaw. When they enter into elemental forms their gray, silver and bronze parts will change colour to match that element. *Fire: *Water: *Ice: *Thunder: *Dragon: *Earth: *Wind: *Nature: *Aether: Behaviour The Optiaster Cantioses see very little as threats, due to their exceptional range of elemental powers they can use at any time. Depending on the time of day, they take on the traits of either the Cantios or Shadow Cantios. In what area they inhabit, they will often kick out the previous apex food-chain monster and assert themselves as the new ruling monsters. How To Unlock Hunters must have hunted a Cantios and Shadow Cantios in G-rank, as well as complete the quest "All Time Hate". Once completed, the Cantios Researcher appears in person and demands that the hunter assist in his findings of a yet examined Cantios that according to remarks, stops the conflicts between the normal and shadow species when it appears. Questline To Unlock Cutscenes Introduction Cutscene The Master Of Masters: Sherin Peaks: Area 10 Hunt Cutscene Wyvern Of Elements: Sherin Peaks: Area 7 Attacks Optiaster Cantios at first, in its own quests, will either be in a day or night state. In its day state, it will share attacks with the normal Cantios, and in its night state, it will share attacks with Shadow Cantios. Ground (True Flying Wyvern Stance) (Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance) (Both Stances) (Enraged Only) Air (Enraged Only) Water (Enraged Only) All (Enraged Only) Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Undrea fumes from mouth and heat veins begin to glow brighter. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, chest will shrink if not broken, elementveins glow fades, and Undrea attacks will fail. It no longer gets tired when it gets into its element mixing phase. Breaks *'Head (2x):' Horns then scar up the middle of head. *'Chest (2x):' Spines broken which weakens hardness of the underside scales, then scars and fleshy wound which reveals its main weak point. *'Tail Wounded:' Tips of blades broken and wounds across tail. *'Tail Sever:' Tail must have been wounded first before it can be severed. *'Left Wing' *'Right Wing' *'Left Wing Claw' Weakens fire attacks from the left claw. *'Right Wing Claw' Weakens fire attacks from the right claw. *'Back Spines' *'Left Leg And Left Foot Talons' *'Right Leg And Right Foot Talons' Death Animations Land (True Flying Wyvern Stance) (Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance) Air Water Carves G Rank Mount *Optiaster Cantios can be attacked on the back, head or chest and can be done in all three states. The land shake off animation can be of that of a Tigrexes/Nargacuga or the standard Flying Wyvern/Piscine Wyvern one depending on which stance it was in when the mounting attack occurred. The sea mount can involve it rushing around in circles. Music Theme Optiaster Cantios uses two different themes. The first one is shared with the other Cantios species, which it uses when it is in day or night while heavily restraining power (when its scales are either gold or black). The second theme is used when it stops restraining its Dragon element powers and turns its scales a crimson red. It is an intense remix of the previous theme. Since it begins in its "true" state in normal quests with the exception of its introduction and assignment quests, the Optiaster Cantioses main theme is the second. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered Optiaster Cantios cannot be infected with the Frenzy Virus, as it is a rare species and too powerful for it to take effect. Hyper Optiaster Cantios will have its AOE attacks widened when the part the attack is preformed from is affected by the vapor. Along with that there's the usual faster attacks. These individuals are beyond the powers of common Elder Dragons. Tempered Optiaster Cantios have yet to be confirmed or seen. Ecology Body Biology Has the appearance and body of a Flying Wyvern like Rathalos. Its bone structure and muscles are able to change to become able to move through water, or become more bulky and take a Pseudo Flying Wyvern like appearance. Its wings can bend to become fins, along with a pair of gills next to its throat that allow water filtering. The wings can also shrink in the webbing and bulk in the arms, causing its wing talons to swell and become hands like that of a Tigrex's. The tail acts like a mace on land, which Cantios uses to smash through tough hides or the occasional rock. In water it becomes a fin, propelling it through the water. A unique ability that surprises most is Cantios being able to go underwater. With its wings and tail in a fin shape, it will flatten its spikes and scales to prevent forces slowing it down. Gills next to its head expand to allow breathing in the water while sealing off the tubes in the nose. It's body also contains a lot of heat, its claws being naturally warm. If angered its body temperature will rise, causing the zigzag patterns on its body to glow red along with its claws and talons. These patterns are actually special organs which conduct heat when needed. An example of the organs being used is them transferring a wave of heat to Cantioses mouth to ignite its Undrea breath. Cantios can controls said organs manually, as in the fiery breath only being used on its own command. Locations The Cantios Species can live in any environment possible. The only locations they avoid are areas that are ruled over by an extremely powerful monster, or places that are completely uninhabitable. All known species of Cantios have been seen in high numbers in the Sherin Peaks region. This is where they mainly gather in, as they are mostly solitary wyverns elsewhere. It is believed the Undrea filled ashes in the region are the main cause of their liking to this place. In the Food Chain Cantios will eat whatever meat it gets its talons on. It has been seen eating herbivores like Aptonoth, Apceros, Epioth, Rhenoplos, Kelbi, Anteka, Popo, and fish. It sometimes will eat more dangerous monsters like the Larinoth, Bullfango, Maccao, Jaggi, Scofisl, Velociprey, and sometimes some wyverns like Yian Kut-Ku, Quropeco, Dromes and carapaceons like the Daimyo Hermitaur. In occasions if a Cantios is especially hungry it might eat a monster that tried to kill it. They have been known to have a rivalry with the Prime Scofisl and their species over territory and the fact that they have the same zigzag patterns on them. The Cantios is usually the winner of skirmishes as they unarguably have the overall better ablities compared to them. The only ways it could lose is if it is unusually weak, injured, is very old, is still quite young, is attacked by an army of Scofisl, is attacked by another monster while fighting them, or has an accident during combat that results in it being unable to move. Despite their high status they can fall victim to other Apex predators like the Deviljho, Rajang, Teostra, Kushala Daora, Deviants and in the Sherin Peaks they have been confirmed to have been eaten by the Dasamios. They have also been known to in rare cases even cannibalise each other if dire enough. Their subspecies the Shadow Cantios have been known to eat them should they fail to escape being killed by them. Hunting Style Cantios prefers not to ambush prey unless its colours blend in with the environment it is currently in. They often attack head on with their claws and fangs. They also process a mace shaped tail to stun with a strike often aimed at the head. During combat the Cantios will transfer the heat it has into its special heat veins and make them glow fiercely. This also heats up its claws if they haven't already and makes it able to use a fiery breath. The fiery breath isn't the only breath it has, it also has the ability to use an ailment known as Undrea. With a direct hit from this breath its prey/enemy will become numb and their behaviour will often change. Many instances of the behaviour change make them unaware of their injuries and only blindly attack without any sense of evasion or blocking. Once infected by Undrea most hunts quickly end with Cantios striking an already wounded part to rupture an internal organ of its prey and kill it. Since Cantios can fight in sea and air as well as land its fighting styles change depending on it too. In the air it attacks using its wings and talons to cut prey down before descending down on them and finishing them off. From this style of attack prey are most likely prone to being inflicted by Undrea breath. Cantios often fly to their preys side before they glide or attack with their talons. In the seas Cantios mainly uses its fangs and tail to shred and smash prey to pieces. This attack pattern has been compared by hunters to be that like the Plesioth, which is a Piscine Wyvern. It is here where Cantios mainly do their rarely done ambush attack, as reported by a hunter on a quest contact to hunt a Seregios. A noted often fact is that Cantioes that aren't affected by any nature affecting condition never hunt in nighttime. This is an evolutionary trait that passed onto it after changing from its ancestors. This is also to avoid encountering the Shadow Cantios as in that time period they are at their prime and can easily out speed and can kill a Cantios without problem. A lot of Cantioes ablities also weaken as it naturally tires in night, making it essential they don't run into any trouble during this time and find a spot to sleep. Life Cycle Cantios begin as eggs laid in any environment, even in water. The nest is surrounded by Undrea, giving would be predators the appearance that they are rotten, and any who persist get infected and then likely killed by the parent, who stays with the eggs until they hatch. The new born Cantios has a unique appearance that differs depending on the environment it hatched in, but the other abilities to deal with the other environments develop over time. Food is mainly supplied by the parent Cantios, during the first few weeks. Should the parent dies of age or of other causes while in the presence of the young, they will eventually eat it out of hunger, confirming that the wyverns can be cannibals. During the next six months it develops and learns to interact in other environments. Those that fail, or have a disability that prevents its adaptation to other environments, very often die, abandoned by the parent or flat out killed by its siblings. It is believed an imperfect Cantios exists, but there has been no confirmed sighting. If the parent contracts The Frenzy at any stage this will be passed onto its young. They might even become Apex, resulting in the deaths of the parent and all its siblings. Those who do survive grow into fully fledged Cantios' able to live on their own. An aged Cantios can be told from battle wounds or scars across its body, as well as sharper talons and fangs. Of course Cantios will eventually die, from age, effects of The Frenzy, killed by other monsters or slain by hunters as part of a quest contract. Evolution Cantios evolved from an ancestor unknown which didn't lose its fish abilities when moving to land because of unique genes. It later evolved wings, becoming a Flying Wyvern and through new muscle stretching could change it back to a land monster. The Undrea ability began as a poison, and through changes in its lungs and other chemical factors it fused to become the iconic Undrea breath. There are two types of Cantios that evolved from this ancestor, this one who is a power based wyvern that hunts in daytime, while the other is a more agile and stealth nighttime hunter. This other one is known as the Shadow Cantios, classified as a subspecies this one strikes fear into many, including many Cantios (See that page for more info). However if infected, this fear completely dies, and they are more than happy to take them head on without feeling any fear, and mainly if Apex it'll be them fearing it. There is also a very rare species that didn't evolve from this ancestor. These ones are created from a successful crossbreed between a Cantios and Shadow Cantios that are both healthy and are significantly powerful. They leave care earlier than usual and begin going to all known environments they can possibly go to over the span into their adulthood. These species can hunt at both times of day, the time determining how it fights. By going through all the environments before its colours even began to form, where it was supposed to be green has turned Bronze and where it was to be red is silver. It also has silver coloured horns, a gray coloured chest and silver eyes. This colour change is because the Heatveins aren't Heatveins, their Elementveins that have gathered all five known base elements. Whenever it uses an element its grey and silver parts will change accordingly. Also depending on daylight its scales are either golden or black. When endangered the rare species reveals its full potential and merges its day and night styles along with their powers into one, turning its scales a dark crimson red. These Cantios are known as Optiaster Cantios, the grand ultimate of the species. Cantios and Shadow Cantios alike respect them once fully grown and matured, and are even able to set aside their battling with each other when one is around. Trivia *Optiaster Cantios was first conceptualised in Spring of 2017, but its page wasn't intended to be made until the 7th of February 2018, which was Chaoarren's 3rd anniversary on the MHFanon sites. Optiaster Cantios was to be published on that day to celebrate that anniversary. But unfortunately since the page took much longer to complete than expected, it couldn't be completed in time. Optiaster Cantios was instead made the 4th anniversary monster instead. **The 2nd anniversary monster was Solstice Conquest War Wiyska. *'Elemential' is a mixed element consisting of Fire(30%), Water(30%), Ice(30%), Thunder(30%), Dragon(30%), Earth(25%), Wind(25%), Nature(10%) and Aether(10%). *Although Optiaster Cantios would technically be classified as a Hybrid Species, it is developed so heavily from both Common and Shadow Cantios and being able to breed without problems that mostly produce more Optiaster Cantios, that it was declared a Rare Species of the Cantios. *Optiaster Cantios was originally going to have a phase before Elemential that involved it mixing together two elements, allowing it to utilize mixed elements. However, this idea was scrapped due to the amount of time it would take to think of attacks for every mixed element. Chaoarren also felt that having mixed elements would make Optiaster Cantios feel too overpowered. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Rare Species